Legacium
Category:Warhammer 40k Category:Circrotgle Category:Daemon World Legacium, once the proud homeworld of The Church of Circrotgle, now the Daemon-infested Daemon World, covered by chaotic warp storms. There are still some who resist, but their efforts are in vain, for the corruption of Chaos will consume all soon. History The Rise When The Church of Circrotgle had come across this planet, it was an Eldar Maiden World covered with vast forests as far as eyes could see, being sieged by Noise Marines, which was nearing its end. The Church of Circrotgle offered their help to the Eldar but without any response, they fled through their Webway gates. Thusly, Archbishop Himfea Gaur ordered a counter-invasion, The Church of Circrotgle singlehandedly defeated the Noise Marines. Seeing the infrastructure that has already been built by the Eldar, they decided that this planet was a perfect chance to deploy a ground headquarters and a safe haven for their believers. They called all the supporters that they have acquired with the help of the missionaries that they have deployed to several Imperial and Xeno planets to their new home, their promised lands. Hundreds of millions of civilians settled the planet, new chains of command were established, so The Church of Circrotgle became a theocratic state, ran by bishops elected by the Church. They named it Legacium, as it is the finest legacy that they can pass to their descendants. Progress As years past, their numbers increased to billions, they built new cities, deployed fortresses and outposts in the vast forests to further claim it against a plausible invasion. They formed the Legacium Guard for the defence and security of the planet, using combined Imperial and Xeno technology. Battle for Legacium When reports of some of the forest fortresses and outposts going silent arrived, Legacium Guard took swift action and attempted to deploy troops to the are, but it was in vain, for they went silent too. Anyone, any regiment, any vehicle which entered the region went silent, to be never heard of again. Thus the Church ordered the clearance of some of the forest, aiming to force whatever's in the forest to open field. But they could not gain progress, their machinery was constantly getting sabotaged by unseen hostiles. Kill teams, commandos, the elite of the elites were sent into the forest to simply return information, but none of them returned. In the end, they gave up and pointed every gun they had to the forests, waiting for something to emerge. And they did. First, they faced heavy artillery strikes, deforming their ranks and breaking the lines, weakening their will to fight. Then finally they showed themselves; the Death Korps of Krieg. Millions of emotionless guardsmen poured into the battlefield, accompanied by their monstrous tanks, devastating war machines, and Titans, killing every single life form on sight. They were not here for conquest, but for the purging. The war expanded to planetary scale, virgin forests were burned to ash, entire cities were turned to dust, millions upon millions of civilians were slaughtered, whether human or Xeno. When all was thought to be lost, all hope had faded, the Circrotgle battlefleet had returned to Legacium, along with the Archbishop Himfea Gaur and his mighty Circrotgle Monks. Raining down upon the Death Korps with drop pods, and ultimately fending off the invasion. The Civil War Right after the battle for Legacium had been won and Archbishop Himfea Gaur left Legacium once again, Xeno races began forming their own factions. At first, this has been seen as an insignificant activity, but in time, these factions grew stronger and became well-organized. All factions united under three separate alliances: Kroot, Eldar and Tau. They claimed areas for themselves and declared their independencies against The Church of Circrotgle. To restore the order, remaining Legacium Guard responded violently. Countless firefights and battles occurred all around the planet, and some of them being fought by factions under the same alliance upon each other. Seeing the nearing horrors, Fatargi Duth, the bishop of the Alpha City, the capital of Legacium, declared martial law and fought against these separatist factions with everything he had. Years past with violence and bloodshed. When the leader of the Eldar alliance, Farseer Lashu'n Feerah was finally eliminated, her alliance was broken and split into smaller factions, to get easily hunted down by Legacium Guard. After neutralising the Eldar, Kroot and Tau alliance fought a battle so horrific that they almost completely wiped each other out. In the aftermath, Legacium Guard got involved in the situation and cleared out the rest of the separatists. In the end, it was no one but the innocent civilians who wept. Fall of Legacium Retribution-class Battleship "The Cathedral", after it crashed down on the Legacium's capital, Legacium Alpha.]] Meanwhile, the Legacium was regaining its order, a new and even more horrific threat appeared. Due to the lack of enough control over psychic population and training of Punishers, a Daemonic incursion began in the blink of an eye. Horrific forms of all kinds and sizes of Tzeentch Daemons poured through not one, but thousands of portals all over Legacium. Archbishop Himfea Gaur arrived in time, but there was very little he could do. He ordered the evacuation of every possible individual, meanwhile, he rained the hell upon the Deamon armies. Very little was able to evacuate the planet, and the Daemon armies ultimately brought the Circrotgle battlefleet to the ground and defeated the Circrotgle Monks. They burned it down to ashes, leaving Legacium in Warp clouds. Some are still resisting, but soon all will fall to the corruption of Chaos. Category:Warhammer 40k Planets Category:Space Marine Chapter Homeworld